


Not A High-Fiver

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky loves fist-bumps...So do you, now...





	Not A High-Fiver

\- “Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…”  
\- Becky sounds so sure of herself you can’t help smiling  
\- She’s adorable like that  
\- All cocky and sure of herself  
\- “Sure... sure...”  
\- You can’t bring yourself to disagree  
\- Your agreement wins you a smile  
\- Becky’s tongue sticking out for a minute  
\- Teasing you  
\- She likes to tease you  
\- Most times she gets away with it  
\- You laugh  
\- “Stick that tongue out again I dare you...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Does repeat the gesture  
\- You move to kiss her quickly  
\- Softly  
\- Sweetly  
\- She giggles against your lips  
\- You can’t help but feel smug  
\- She’s adorable when she’s giggly  
\- Even if you like her cocky  
\- Either version is Becky  
\- Becky is cute  
\- Therefore both versions are cute  
\- She smiles when you pull back  
\- Amused  
\- She loves when you kiss her in public  
\- You had both been shy once  
\- Now you love to show her off  
\- Call her yours  
\- Kiss her gently  
\- She’s perfect


End file.
